


Cold War

by Sivan325



Series: Elrond & Estel [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elrond & Estel Series, Family, Fluff, Gen, Is snowballs fight counts?, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not a regular war it is… snowball fight… with consequence…The cold sequel of “White Blanket”, and could be the prequel of “Surprise”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daylight: Round one

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: nautika
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them.
> 
> Note: Estel first year at Peredhil's house in Imladris.  
> The cold sequel of "White Blanket", and could be the prequel of "Surprise".

**Imladris**

"Ada? Are we going to fight the twins?" Estel asked in a worried tone.

"Not with swords and arrows, but with this," Elrond took the white stuff and shaped it into a ball, and let the little boy study it.

"With this? How?" Estel asked, as he seemed still confused.

"Watch, ion, just watch…" Elrond said softly and threw the white ball at Elrohir.

"Father hit me…" Estel could hear his brother whine as he smiled.

"Want to try?" Elrond suggested as he noticed the smile, and could see the shine on Estel's face, as he beamed at him.

"…H… how?" Estel asked, curious.

Elrond took the white stuff, and waited for the boy to do what he did, both shaping it into a ball. Elrond could see Estel smiled, and smiled himself.

"… And then… we throw it at them?" Estel asked, as he tried to fight the cold in his hands.

"Yes, ion…" Elrond answered, and then he noticed how his son shivered and asked, "Are you feeling cold, ion?"

Estel nodded, and answered, shimmering, "… B… But I want to play…"

Elrond nodded uncomforted, but then grinning, he quietly asked, "Are you ready for a snowball fight, ion-nin?"

Estel nodded, and offered a smile, as tears caused by the wind ran down his face.

Elrond wiped the tears away, and said, "Tell me if you do not feel well, alright, ion?"

Estel nodded and watched his ada.

Elrond threw the snowball at Elladan who raised his head, what seemed as mistake, and swept it away.

"Father hit me too, gwador…" Elladan comforted his twin, smirking. "And that, gwador, means war."

Elrohir smirked at his twin, as he gathered snow in his hands. Ready for attack.

Elrond looked at his youngest son, and asked, "Are you ready for fun, ion?" Estel nodded, and smiled.

"Good, because I want to win for change, and you will help me…" Elrond grinned, and then he encouraged him, "Just aim and throw at them, then hide as quickly as you can. If you get hit, act as if nothing happened, it just a game, alright ion?"

Estel nodded, and then he threw his snowball, but neither of the twins were hit.

"You missed…" Elladan smirked, and then he gathered his snowball and threw it to Elrond and Estel's side.

Elladan was surprised to see his father wipe the snow from his face, glaring hard at him. Elladan noticed the sparkle in his father's eyes, and hid quickly before he would take a hit.

Elrond stared at his ion that looked tensed, as he saw his movement, he noticed his eyes and looked for sparkle but saw none. He knelt by him, and asked, "What is wrong, ion?"

"You are covered with the white… white thing… Ada…" Estel pointed in his hand, and his hand shivered.

"Estel, are you cold?" Elrond asked with growing concern, as he did not wish to push the boy.

"N… No ada, I am fine…" Estel answered, as he fought the cold.

"You see, nothing wrong ha happened to me… I am alright, and remember, it is only a game between family, and this is your new family…" Elrond grinned at the boy.

Elrond watched the boy as he made another snowball. He smiled as he saw him aim his snowball at Elladan, and almost hit his target.

Elrond noticed the excitement that appeared in the boy's face, and found himself smile with pride and love for the him.

Elrond was so deep in thought, he did not notice or hear the whistle as snowball hit him.

Elrond smiled as he noticed Estel pointed his hand at him and giggled. He heard his voice, as he seemed to be happy, "Ada…" he laughs, "You… been hit… and that's means war… right ada?"

Elrond looked at him and nodded. The boy was special to him, and now he could see the diamond in his eyes sparkling with love.

Elrond felt hungry, and knelt to hide from the next hit, and asked, "Estel, are you hungry?"

Estel nodded and moved his hand over his belly and circled his hand over it.

'Yes… it seemed like…' Elrond mused.

"We give up for now, but we will be back after breakfast. If you want to eat, too, you know the way…" Elrond raised his voice so the twins could hear.

Elrond noticed the heads, and then he took his opportunity and hit them, and shouted, "AND THAT FOR HITTING ME…"

Elrond heard the boy laughing, and he enjoys the laugh too. Then they hurried inside the house before the last snowballs of the twins would hit them.

BREAKFAST TIME…


	2. Daylight: Round Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: nautika
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them.
> 
> Note: Estel first year at Peredhil's house in Imladris.  
> The cold sequel of “ _White Blanket_ ”, and could be the prequel of “ _Surprise_ ”.

Elrond stared at the boy, noticing that Estel sighed after he finished his breakfast, and then he turned to the twins, with a cunning smile on his face.

Elladan noticed it, and grinned at his adar, “The fight is not over yet Ada, we will win once again…”

“We will show them, right Estel?” Elrond asked the boy.

Elrond noticed that Estel wanted to say something, and then he just closed his mouth without speaking.

“Estel, ion, what is it?” Elrond asked, as he moved his hand over the boy’s cheek, stroking it softly.

Estel stared at him, and then his eyes moved over the twins, scanning each of them. He let out a sigh.

“Estel?” Elrond asked again, growing worried.

“Then, Ada, what are we waiting for?” Estel asked with a smile on his face, and grabbed his adar’s hand.

“Yes,” Elrond seemed caught off his guard, and then he answered, “You are right ion, what are we waiting for? Come, let us find a good place, to see the twins sunk in the snow, as we throw our snowballs.”

“We will find where you hide…” ‘Ro said.

The elder twin could felt the excitement from his twin, he knew that ‘Ro was smirking, as though he had a plan.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elrond and Estel walked together outside, as they paved the way through the white blanket that covered the grass and the leaves from the trees.   
“This is beautiful…” Estel remarked and looked at his adopted father.

Elrond nodded and smiled at him.

“It looks so peaceful…” Estel added, and released his hand from Elrond’s hand, and leaned to touch the snow.

“For now, it does, my son.” Elrond confirmed Estel’s words, and headed over to the trees, as he sought the best location where he could aim and throw snowballs at the twins.

“Why? Because it is full of this white cold thing?” Estel asked his father.

Elrond nodded softly at him, and as he answered he smiled over him, “Yes, because of the snow, this white thing… ion…”

Estel scanned the trees, while Elrond observed his glances, and smiled, and then he asked him, “Are you looking for something ion?”

“Yes,” Estel answered, and lifted his head, staring at his father, and then he continued, “Where should we hide?”

Elrond scanned the view too, and then he smiled as he noticed something.

He led him behind a tree, and then he stopped, trying to see if the twins came.

To his relief the twins did not show up, and he took the boy over to a small cave that he found with his keen eyes, and whispered in Estel’s ears, “We should hide here, ion.”

They walked nearer the cave, hidden under a shield of snow.

‘A great place to play hide and seek…’ Elrond thought with a huge smile on his face.

“Father, why are you smiling?” Estel asked as his eyes moving over Elrond’s smile.

“They are going into our trap… we will get them…” Elrond laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: nautika
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them.

**Daylight: Round Three or Poor Estel…**

The twins left the house giggling as they walked through the white blanket.

“We will get them, gwenneth… you will see, like we did to Adar, time after time, you will see Adar losing again.” Elladan assured to his twin.

Elrohir nodded to his twin, smiling as he followed his lead.

As they walked, Elrohir looked for tracks in the snow and noticed both heavy and light steps in it.

Elrohir pointed them out to his twin and they agreed they had found their father’s and the little boy’s tracks.

“They went that way.” Elrohir pointed, as he took the lead and showed his twin the path that he believed that his Adar took with Estel.

The twins followed the trail, hoping to catch their Adar and the boy… but they did not notice the cave as they walked. The only thing on their minds was to catching their Adar and Estel and throwing snowballs, others things seemed unimportant.

~*~

As the twins walked, they seemed not to notice the giggles that came behind them.

“Now, Estel, throw it at them,” Elrond encouraged his son, as he too threw the snowballs time after time, not giving the twins a chance to hit back.

“We win… we win…” Estel grinned and continued to throw the snowballs at the twins.

“Of course we won…” Elrond smiled and hit his sons with more snowballs.

But then Estel started to sneeze and sneeze.

“Estel, stop that, they will win.” Elrond told his son.

But Estel did not stop, he continued to sneeze, and the twins took it as an advantage to hit their father and their little brother.

“Did you mean to say that we are going to win, Ada?” Elrohir grinned at his Adar with a big smile upon his face.

“Nay…” Elrond grinned at him as he had a snowball ready in his hand and threw it at his son, almost knocking the twin over the white blanket, as he grew angry.

He wanted to win for the first time, and he had fun. 

“This means war, Adar,” Elladan warned his father as he noticed his other half almost falling as the snowball hit him hard. 

“Really? I thought we are already in war, ion-nin.” Elrond grinned at him and threw a snowball at him, doing the same that he did with Elrohir. 

Elrond took the time after he saw the twins knocked on the snow to he lean over Estel and asked with concern in his voice, “How are you, Estel?”

“C… cold…” Estel shivered as he answered, and then he sneezed again and again.

“You might be getting sick,” Elrond mused aloud, and the he made some snowballs and threw them at the twins, and joyfully said, “We both won, now I am taking Estel to the healing room. He is sick.” 

“We are coming too.” Elladan pleaded with his father, and went over to the boy.

Elrohir did the same as his twin, but he was hugging the boy, and he could felt the violent shivers.

“Adar… _sneeze_ …we lose…” Estel sniffed and Elrond could see tears sudden leave the boy’s eyes. 

“Estel, my boy, why are you crying?” Elrond cupped the boy’s face with one hand, as the other wiped the tears away.

“I am not… _sneeze_ … crying…” Estel answered with a sad face.


	4. Cold War and Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: nautika
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them.
> 
> Spoiler: AU.
> 
> Note: Estel first year at Peredhil's house in Imladris.   
> The cold sequel of “ _White Blanket_ ”, and could be the prequel of “ _Surprise_ ”.

“Yes you are, ion.” Elrond softly said to the boy who kept sneezing, and his eyes were wet from the falling tears.

“Nay, I am not,” Estel replied, as he wept the tears away, showing them that he is not crying.

“Then stop sneezing.” Elladan suggested with a small smile.

“Ada, save me from sneezing, please… my head is now beating me…” Estel begged his Adar, as he wished the pain in his head will stop along with the sneezing that seemed unending.

“Lay him in his bed, while I prepare a tonic that will take care of his health.” Elrond said over the twins as he stepped outside the room.

Elladan did as his Adar told him and watched over the boy; he moved his hand to rub the boy’s hair, while Elrohir chatted with him, hoping that would distract him from his sneezing.

“Estel?” Elrohir asked as his eyes were locked on the boy’s blue crystal eyes.

Estel tried to keep himself awake, but failed as he could felt his eyes closed.

“You have to stay awake, Estel, saes…” Elrohir begged the boy softly, as he did not wish something to happen to him, as for Elrohir he believed that the boy had suffered enough.

“I… cannot…” And Estel fell asleep, letting himself drown in the world of dreams, as he dreamt of the trees, and then he woke, staring blankly at the twins.

“Estel, what is wrong?” Elrohir asked as he noticed how frightened the boy was.

“Hunted dreams…” Estel explained, as he turned away from them.

“Care to share, little brother?” Elladan asked gently, as he moved his hand to rub the boy’s hair.

“Tired…” the boy only murmured and drift to sleep once again.

The twins stared over the boy as he closed his eyes; to them he looked so peaceful, and yet so hurtful.

When Elrond back, he noticed the worried looks that the twins gave him, and wondered what had happened.

“He closed his eyes, awoke… mumbled something about hunted dreams, and then he closed them again… is he going to be all right, Adar?” Elladan asked with concern in his voice.

“He is going to be all right, though he may be stiff for a bit, as for the headache, I am afraid that I have no healing herbs for that.” Elrond answered as he stared worriedly at the little boy.

_CW4_

**Later that day…**

Estel tried to open his eyes, but could not as he could felt like there was something that pushing on his eye-lids and keeping them from opening.

He knew his Adar and the twins might be worried for him and, as he kept whispering to himself, “I have to open my eyes, Adar and the twins are worried, I have to do it.”

Time after time Estel tried, and when he succeeded, and found himself staring at his Adar, he blinks till he could see clearly.

“Estel, how do you feel?” Elrond asked him with gentleness and caring in his eyes.

Estel breathed easily. His head still ached but his sneezing seemed to have stopped.

“The sneezing has stopped Ada, though my head is still beating, can you not stop it?” Estel begged as he stared at the elf lord.

“You need to sleep more, ion, I am here, I will not let anyone hurt you.” Elrond assured to his son, as he gently rubbed the boy’s head.

Estel closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep, hoping that his headache would pass.

Elrond watched the boy, not moving his eyes from him, even when the twins urged him to take rest or even to eat.

“Ada, saes, you need to rest.” Elladan said to him, concerned too about Estel.

“Nay, when he feels better, I will take my rest.” Elrond said without turned back to his son.

“You are tired as well, Ada, saes, just rest, gain your strength for him as well.” Elrohir asked, almost begging him.

Elrond glanced from Elrohir to Elladan; he knew how much they loved him, and yet he also knew that he had to take care of Estel, “Once he awake, and I know that he is fine, I will go to rest, but not now. Now I need both of you to boil water and bring to my room herbs that I use for emergencies and I believe that we should get it here before something worse would happens.”

Elladan and Elrohir shook their head in defeat and then they went to fulfill the tasks their adar gave them.

Elrond sighed heavily when as they were gone, and as he sat beside Estel’s bed, and watched him as he moved restlessly, he got worried.

He stood and leant forward over the boy to touch him. His hand met with cold sweat and yet it was too warm.

‘He has a fever… I need a cold water… boil would not help me now…’ Elrond thoughts and then he said to the twins, who had just returned to the room, "I need you to get cool water for me, boil would not help us as I thought. He has a fever.”

“Is it bad?” Elrohir asked as he noticed the frown that his Adar gave him.

“I do hope that it is not.” Elrond respond with a slight fear in his voice.

The twins hurried outside, they knew that every minute counted.

Several minutes later that as they stared the boy, they could hear him mumble, but his eyes were still closed.

“What does he say, Ada?” the twins asked their Adar.

“I do not know, though it is our last concern about it.” Elrond answered as he immersed some leaves with the cold water and put it on the boy’s forehead.

He found himself changing it from time to time, as he also prayed to the Valar. He did not want to lose the boy, as he gave him too much hope, and he did not wish to lose hope again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 Days later…_

Estel was pale, though he had been awake now and then, before falling back to sleep.

And now two days later, Elrond and the twins were still worried of the boy’s health, as the fever had not dropped, and the fear of losing that charming boy started to show all over again.

“What can we do Adar?” Elladan asked.

“Help me with the bucket of water, and use the torn clothes. We need to wash his brow to cool the heat.” Elrond replied, worried of his son.

And so they did, making Elrond proud of them.

But Estel as he was seemed taking the heat for a longer fight, fight it, and the elves could hear the words that left from the boy’s lips as he fought his inner demons.

It took time until the fever broke, though they still wash Estel, waiting to see him awake.

“Now all we have to do is to wait for him to open his eyes.” Elrond said to them.

The twins nodded in agreement, as they stood watch over Estel’s form.

As Dawn appeared outside, Estel stirred groggily, yawned softly and then he asked weakly, “What happened?”

Elrond and the twins sighed in relief to see him awake, and then Elrohir took cup of water, as Elladan helped Estel to sitting position as Elrohir let him drink slowly, not wishing to see his brother strangle.

“You were ill, my son,” Elrond replied, stroking the boy’s hair, as he continued, “the cold might be the reason for it.”

Estel smiled weakly, and then he asked, “Who won?”

“No one. We stopped it right away.” The twins replied as one.

Estel grinned; he loved it when the twins answered like this.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: nautika
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them.
> 
> Spoiler: AU.
> 
> Note: Estel first year at Peredhil's house in Imladris.  
> The cold sequel of “ _White Blanket_ ”, and could be the prequel of “ _Surprise_ ”.

Several days later, Estel sat in the balcony with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, and a blanket wrapped around his body. He stared outside where Elrond and the twins played, Elrond was seemed to be outnumbered, alone against the two.

Glorfindel saw Estel alone in the balcony and sat beside him.

“Estel?” Glorfindel asked as he looked at him, “Are you all right?”

Estel nodded and only answered the lord with a large smile on his face, “I am all right, but Ada is not…”

Glorfindel could see what Estel saw, as the twins took turns tossing snow balls, and hitting their Ada in the face time after time with no way for him to hide from them.

“I see…” Glorfindel only given.

Estel asked him, “Would you go and help Adar?”

“I think I will do so.” Glorfindel replied, stroking the boy’s hair before heading outside.

Glorfindel found it hard to reach his lord’s side, as the twins struck him as well.

“Need some help?” Glorfindel asked Elrond with a bit of smile, as he wiped his face.

“Be my guest, mellon-nin, and we might entertain Estel.” Elrond replied.

“It will be my honor, to defeat the twins for once.” Glorfindel grinned as he started to make snowballs and then when he was ready; he aimed one after another at the twins, and laughed time after time when any snowballs found their target.

Elrond looked back at Estel and enjoyed seeing the boy laugh.

Then after feeling the cold snowballs strike his torso, he returned to the game.

****

The End


End file.
